


I've Got You

by stormonmyskin



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Lewis Summer Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormonmyskin/pseuds/stormonmyskin
Summary: Accidents can happen, especially at the end of a long case.





	I've Got You

Robbie watched it happen as if in slow motion. It had been a long, trying case, and an uncomfortably high body count, and now…James roared in Robbie’s ear as Farrow turned the gun in Robbie’s direction, and then suddenly he was being pushed back sharply. A yelp of pain rent the air and James was falling.

Robbie watched him go down, helpless to do anything about it. It was almost graceful, the way he arced through the air, his long body curving elegantly. The spray of gravel around them. 

And then he hit the floor and time seemed to speed up again. James’ face was taut with pain, his hand clamped to his abdomen. He didn’t land gently, but with a jolt that snapped his head back, and Robbie couldn’t get to his knees by James’ side quick enough, trusting the uniformed officers to take Farrow out.

He didn’t know where was safe to touch James, his hands fluttering uselessly over his body, not knowing where would cause him more pain, where would do more damage.  
His hand settled on James’ shoulder, gripping there, roaring over his shoulder for someone to call an ambulance.

James’ other hand, the one not pressed against his side, reached for Robbie’s free one. Robbie caught it and held on. He could already see blood seeping into James’ shirt and jacket from under his hand.

James opened his mouth, as if to speak. “Robbie,” he said, voice strained with pain. His eyes were frightened.

“I’ve got you, James,” Robbie said, holding his hand tight and settling his body against James’. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
